The New Sister
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Molly never thought she would ever have a sister but soon that changes When Nick showed up in her life. How would this change the family and will Nick stay and if so for how long? Only one way to find out. NOTE: this has a spoler in it if you did not watch the full show then read at your own risk.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and Netflix's No Good Nick in anyway. This was a request

* * *

Molly was just laying in bed one night playing with her favorite toy, her pussy. She would slip her hand in her panties and just rub her pussy even adding a finger or two. Some days she be wearing her night shirt rubbing her pussy with her panties on. Other day her panties would be around her ankles. Tonight the panties was around her ankles.

She was good being very discreet when she was alone in her room at night. She felt so bad for being a good girl in all wanting to change and help the world. The next day she found herself her world had flipped upside down when Nick showed up and saying she was family. Molly was more then happy to have her stay with them. More for her cause then anything.

She was so much into it that day she forgot she won't be able to play with her faviort toy. It has been two weeks now and something had really changed that confused Molly. She was having feelings for Nick that she sees as a sister after seeing her naked a few times. One night Molly just finished up her shower and when she went into her room she saw Nick nude on the bed rubbing herself.

Molly just watched as she started to rub herself throw the towl. Molly knew if she was a boy she be hard by now. She watched on and she just had to try playing with her pussy again, but she had to wait for the perfect time. That time happened to be the next night. Nick was in the shower and Molly had her Panties around her ankles and went to town on her pussy.

Molly was so much into playing with her pussy again she did not hear Nick come in the room. It wasnt until she felt another hand on her pussy causing her to open her eyes. Nick quckly coverd Molly's mouth and she counted to rub Molly's pussy before eating her out. Molly moaned into Nick's hand as she was being Pleasure.

Nick picked up a few tricks from one of her older foster brother and sister. While eating Molly out Nick removed the towel showing off her nude body. Nick saw Molly lick her lips and Nick smiled. She stopped wanting Nick out and got close to Molly's face. Nick was about to reach for Molly's hand when Molly beat her to it. It was Nick's turn to moan as Molly rubbed Nick's pussy.

With the other hand she played with her own pussy. Soon Molly moved over so Nick can lay besides her. They both worked on each others pussies. Nick and Molly smiled at each other and leaned in and kissed. The kiss broke and they smiled again. The two soon where making out. Their hands where rubbing all over each others bodies. When the kissing broke Nick removed Molly's shirt.

Molly just watched as Nick went to suck on her small A cup breasts. Molly just moaned and rubbed Nick's back. Nick started to move down Molly's body and soon was once again eating out her. Molly moaned even more and wanted to try what Nick was doing. She grabbed hold of Nicks legs and swung them over. Nick had an idea what Molly wanted and soon they where in a sixty nine.

Both girls where moaning as the other eat the other out soon Molly felt weird more then normal when she Pleasure her pussy she soon squirted onto Nick's face and she thought she just peed on Nick's face. She quickly stopped eating out Nick and moved out of the sixty nine.

"I'm sooo sorry Nick I did not mean to pee on you."

Nick smiled and lick her lips "its not pee it was a girls cum called pussy juice. You just squirted is all."

"Wait what."

"Its normal some girls can squirt, that is watery others more like boys cum, and some just shake without anything coming out."

"Oh how do you know this?"

"Older girls in the home."

"Oh can you squirt?"

"No I'm a shaker. You want to see?"

"Yeah."

"Then I want you to help. You can use your hand or what's in my bag."

"I love touching your pussy so I will go with my hand."

Nick soon told Molly what to do. Molly was shocked her whole hand could fit in Nick's pussy. Soon she was two inches passed her wrist fisting away. Nick begged her to go faster. Molly wanting to please Nick did so. As she was going faster her arm was going in little bit more deeper. Molly was doing such a good job of going faster and faster she had four inches of her arm inside Nick.

This really caused Nick to moan as Nick never took this much of a fisting before. A few more thrusts and Nick was shaking. Molly pulled her hand out slowly and just looked at the gapping pussy. It was speaking to her and soon she was on her knees eating her Nick out as she monad. The shaking stopped and the two made out. They both felt they where meant to be together. What the two did not know was Jeremy and his mom was in the kitchen looking at the real paperwork on who Nick really was.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know


End file.
